


Sorcellerie Academy

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien the Warlock, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Marinette as a Mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been accepted to Sorcellerie Academy, a special school for witches, wizards and other magical creatures. </p><p>She had no idea what stories would unfold being the first mermaid to ever attend the school, but after befriending a Fire Djinn named Alya and falling for a cute wizard boy named Adrien, things only got weirder. </p><p>With a class consisting of Nino the Naga, Chloe the Elf, Sabrina the witch, Ivan the Troll, Max the Gargoyle, Rose the Harpy, Alix the Werewolf, Kim the Vampire, Juleka a witch, Nathanaël a warlock and Mylène the Fairy; things will only get more peculiar as students start to become possessed. </p><p>Only 'Red Ruby' and Chat Noir can save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School

Arriving at a new school can always be intimidating, but starting a semester at a magic academy? Well, there was about sixteen other things Marinette thought she'd be doing this year, and that wasn't one of them.

It was a beautiful school, that held promise for anyone who attended, but Marinette did not posses the gift of typical sorcery magic, rather she was quite gifted as an elemental.

She could control the forces of water, but only for a short time and she had yet to master any sort of control over them.

She was also rather clumsy, but that was to be excepted of anyone still learning how to walk on two legs. Marinette was a strong swimmer and with her ruby red tail, it was easy to see why.

Her home underwater made it difficult to practice her craft, but she managed, and was getting rather good at blending in with humans; minus the awkward walking that would occur when she was nervous.

After she packed her bags and said goodbye to her mom and dad, she was ready to start her new adventure of attending this school of magic.

Worried about if she'd make any friends and if being the only mermaid would be a problem; she took a deep breath in and walked up to the bus.

"Is this the-?" She asked hesitantly, inching closer to the doors before they popped open.

"All aboard that's going aboard!" The driver cheered, but Marinette was rather taken back.

A skeleton? The bus driver was a skeleton?

"B-bonjour." She told him as she stepped onto the bus and he stood up to help her with her bags.

"Bonjour, my name is Raoul, and you must be Marinette the Mermaid."

"Yes, that I am and you're a-"

"Oh don't let these _old bones_ fool you! I'm still capable of lifting heavy loads and _keeping my eyes on the road._ good thing there is no road, cause I don't have eyes." He laughed, taking her things and loading them in the side compartment before he went back to his seat and closed the door.

"Get comfortable! You're my last stop for today." He added as they took off.

She found that rather hard to believe since the bus was empty, unless it was filled with ghosts...she hoped it wasn't but, being a magic school, she didn't really want to find out.

"So are you excited for your first semester?"

"Oh, yes very. I never knew there was a whole academy for students like me."

"Well, we don't usual get a lot of mermaids, actually, you're the first. It used to be an all wizards school until about a year ago when the attendance dropped and they needed new students. So now it's an even mix of all kinds of magical creatures, give or take a few extra witches and wizards here and there, but I'm sure you'll fit right in. No need to be nervous." He told her with a reassuring kind of smile after he turned his head around.

"I-I'm not nervous." She stammered out, more concerned about where he was going then the fact that his head could turn completely around.

"I can hear you shakin' in your skin. Don't tell me that's only because of my driving."

"No- no, you're a great driver- just-"

"Oh! We're here!" He exclaimed as the bus came to a sudden stop and Marinette was thrown into the seat in front of her.

After some groaning, she picked herself up from her new seat and disembarked from the bus.

"Welcome to your new school!" Raoul announced proudly, like he did for every other student whom he had escorted to the campus.

"Should I bring this up to your dorm?" He asked, carrying her bag with one hand and a trolley for her trunk.

"Yes please." She replied once awoken from her daze.

The campus was beautiful, it was comprised of the most extraordinary buildings she had ever seen.

An enchanting courtyard and a charming green house were the first things she noticed, but she didn't have the time to have a good look around since Raoul was already leaving with her luggage.

"Raoul! Wait!" She called after him before he stopped and she was able to catch up. If she hadn't she might have never found her dorm since it was up high in a tower and she had already forgotten the way down.

"This will be your roommate, Alya. She's a Djinn so you'll have plenty of room. She stays in her lamp most of the time anyway, it was hard getting her out after I picked her up. Almost broke through the front window when we stopped."

Marinette had no idea what a Djinn was, but the gorgeous oil lamp that sat on the desk called out to her, like she should touch it.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled." Raoul explained as he dismissed himself and closed the door.

It felt like she had the whole room to herself, there was one bed and a small closet, plenty of books to read on the shelves and a cute little window with a fantastic view.

With a small hum she flopped onto the bed and wiggled around since it was full of water.

"This place is perfect!" She laughed, slowly coming to a stop as the water stilled.

 _What should I do next?_ She wondered, glancing back towards the lamp as she tried to think of a way to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Marinette! No, bonjour, my name is Marinette. No, hello I'm-"

"Hello Marinette."

Marinette yelped and fell off her bed when she heard someone else's voice in the room.

The Djinn Alya, had emerged from her lamp and had a bright smile on her face as she waved to her new bestie.

"I'm Alya, but you probably already know that because of Raoul."

"Does he know everyone?"

"No, he just picks up the exchange students like you and me. The witches and wizards don't travel by bus."

"Oh, right, they travel by broom right?"

"No, they travel by train, brooms would be fun though."

"Oh."

So maybe Wizarding schools were all alike, at least the ones she had read about.

"You're a water elemental right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alya smirked and twirled her hand before she snapped her fingers and a small flame ignited from her fingertips.

"Because I'm a fire elemental. We can sense you water benders from a mile away." She laughed and Marinette joined her.

"Wow that's really cool!"

"Would you like me to show you around? I already asked Raoul for the tour but he gets a little jumpy near the magical creature cage. There's this three headed dog that looked like he was drooling over the thought of getting a piece of Raoul, I almost felt bad when he almost lost an arm."

"Wow, you sound like you've seen everything here."

"Almost! There are some places off limits, but, after curfew I might have to check them out."

Marinette wasn't sure what to make of Alya, she seemed like a lot of fun, but at the same time what she thought was fun, also sounded kind of dangerous.

"Well I'm sure-" Marinette started, before her stomach growled and her face flushed a light pink from embarrassment.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to pack a lunch, I didn't know how long it would be before dinner."

"Oh you're fine Marinette, dinner actually starts in an hour. I brought some snacks in my lamp and I can show you around a little bit before we have to go, alright?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Marinette agreed before Alya turned into a cloud of purple smoke and disappeared into her lamp.

Her first day at a new school and she had already met a skeleton bus driver and a fire djinn named Alya; this was about to be the most exciting semester of her life!


	2. Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions aren't always misleading.

After Marinette and Alya left their room, Alya started showing Marinette around the school.

"Alright, so, there are a few things you should know about this school before you run into some of the undesirables.."

"Undesirables?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Uh, I guess I'll explain later, I wasn't paying attention to the time and we need to get to the dining hall before dinner starts if we want to introduce you to the people I want you to meet."

"Oh ok."

The walk to the dinning hall was full of twists and turns, and even though Marinette was trying to make mental notes of where she was being lead, she knew she'd never remember; she was glad she had a friend like Alya to help her out, because without her she'd end up completely lost.

"Come on girl, this isn't the scenic route, we're trying to get somewhere fast, no time for sight seeing."

"Oh- right, sorry! Sorry-" Marinette apologized until she collided with what felt like..another person? Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh- I'm so so sorry I-" Marinette started apologizing to this new person before she was shoved to the ground.

"Sabrina, who is this person?" The girl asked as another girl with short red hair and broom ran up to stand beside her.

"Uh- I don't know Chloe, I haven't seen her before."

Alya offered Marinette a hand up from the ground before she helped dust her off.

"Chloe, this is Marinette." Alya replied and Chloe quirked a brow.

"You're that mermaid girl right? No wonder you can't walk. If you ever want to be popular at this school you should ditch the Djinn and be one of my friends. Like Sabrina, right Sabrina?"

"You consider me a friend?" The red head asked, clearly surprised.

Marinette chuckled nervously, "Uh, no thanks, I think I'll be just fine with Alya as my friend, I'm sorry I ran into you."

Alya actually seemed to care about her, unlike Chloe for her supposed 'friend.'

Awkwardly waving and trying to hurry around the two, Alya and Marinette quickly started back towards the dining hall.

"So..I guess-" Marinette started but Alya cut her off. "Yeah, they're the undesirables.."

"I kind of figured.."

"It's ok though, it wasn't really your fault you ran into her, she came out of nowhere."

"It was completely my fault! I should have been looking where I was going."

"Marinette, it's ok, oh, there they are, come on, this should make you feel better."

Marinette was still stressing out about her horrible first impression and was hoping she'd do better this time, but when she saw the two boys Alya was waving to, her heart started to race.

 _Who_ _is that_ she thought, completely mesmerized by the blond.

"Marinette, Marinette?" Alya asked, waving her hand in front of Marinette's face.

Alya sighed and grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling her over to where the boys were.

"This is Nino and this is Adrien." Alya told her, gesturing to the half snake boy first before gesturing to the blond.

"Hi Adrien.." Marinette said dreamily and the two boys exchanged looks.

"Hello Marinette." Adrien said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Adrien is a Warlock and Nino is a nāga." Alya explained as Marinette shook Adrien's hand and broke into a small giggle fit, "Marinette is a mermaid."

Nino's eyes lit up, "Oh, that's so cool, so you understand the whole scale thing huh? Adrien seems to think you can control when they shed."

"Oh uh- it's not really dinner conversation..but yeah I guess, why does Adrien want to know about scales?"

"I was just curious, I didn't know it wasn't a normal topic of discussion." Adrien chimed in.

"When you don't have scales you can't just ask about them dude."

"Oh Adrien~"

The four of them were busy laughing and joking around when they heard Chloe calling for Adrien's attention.

"I guess you know her?" Marinette asked and Adrien gave a small nod.

"Yeah, we were friends as kids, sorry guys I've got to go say hello, I'll see you guys at class tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Marinette."

"Yeah you too."

"They're not together." Nino clarified after noticing the disheartened look on Marinette's face.

"Who?" She squeaked, trying to act like she wasn't aware of what he was referring to.

"Chloe and Adrien, she's an elf so she thinks everyone loves her, but, don't worry about it, they're just friends."

Alya stifled a laugh at Marinette's face and Nino smiled brightly.

"He'll probably have to sit with her since its the first night, but we don't have to tell that warlock what we talked about."

Marinette sighed and Alya patted her on the back before Nino saw Adrien wave him over and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry girls, my boy needs me, see you tomorrow at class ok?"

"Nice meeting you Nino."

"You too Marinette. Bye Alya."

"Bye Nino."

Alya waved goodbye before she turned to Marinette and quirked a brow.

"See? You didn't do so bad meeting them."

"Yeah, but she's probably telling them right now, how I ran into her." She groaned

"Marinette, you're over-thinking this and you're hungry."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, now, lets get our food and we can talk more once we get back to our room. Ok?"

"Ok." Marinette agreed with a smile.

Maybe Alya was right, they had gotten the awkward part over with, the only thing she'd have to worry about was class the next day...


	3. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical artifacts are curious things and how one acquires one is even more so.

Moonlight poured through the windows of the school as Alya and Marinette walked back to their room. 

Marinette's thoughts had her floating on a cloud as Alya suppressed laughter. 

"So do you think you'll enjoy going to school here?" 

"Uh huh." Marinette replied in a daze. Adrien had accidentally bumped into her hand with his when she was reaching for something and she had been a blushing mess since. 

"So do you think you'll enjoy school with him being here?" 

"Uh huh...wait-" 

Alya couldn't contain her laughter once Marinette stopped short at the door to their room and realised she'd forgotten to pick up her key from atop the dresser.  

"Good thing you have me as a roommate." Alya chuckled, pulling a key from her pocket and unlocking the door.

With a sigh of relief Marinette entered the room and fell back on her bed as Alya closed the door behind them. 

"So do you want to stay up and talk about that boy you like or should I go to my lamp?" Teased Alya.

Marinette forgot for a moment that Alya couldn't really relax once they got to their room since all of her things were kept in her lamp, but it wasn't until now that Marinette realised Alya knew she developed a crush on Adrien. 

"....Was it really that obvious...?" Marinette groaned. 

"Only to me, because I know what people wish for. But your secret's safe with me. I'll even help your wish come true, alright?"

Marinette agreed, although she wasn't really sure as to what. Alya seemed like a nice enough girl to trust with a secret.

Once the two started to yawn longer than they could keep a conversation, Alya said goodnight and retired to her lamp and Marinette rolled over in her bed to fall asleep. 

Her peaceful slumber was soon interrupted by an alarm clock that she had forgotten to reset the time for now that she was at school and not at home. 

Rather than fix it, she just turned it off and went back to sleep. 

"Hey, Marinette, wake up." Alya's soft voice woke her a second time and this time the mergirl shot out of bed. 

"I overslept didn't I? We're going to be late for class! I'm so sorry Alya! I-" 

"Woah, woah, Marinette. Slow down." Alya replied with a smile. "I just woke you up in case you wanted to get first pick of breakfast and our lunch bags, the teacher said we were going to have lunch in class because it's deep inside the school and we won't make it back in time for lunch before our next class starts." 

It was a bit too early in the morning for Marinette to process everything Alya just said, but with a nod she crawled out of bed to change her clothes and take a shower. 

Their first class was to be held in one of the large storage rooms for magical artifacts in the basement of the school. 

Some of the students seemed to already know each other, while others seemed to just like keeping to themselves. 

A witch named Sabrina for whatever reason seemed indebted to the blonde haired Elf named Chole. 

Marinette had heard rumors about how irresistible and lovable elves could be, but Chole didn't strike her as either. 

Mylène, Nathanaël and Ivan were among those who kept to themselves and Marinette guessed she would get more aquatinted with them later. 

The other witch, Juleka wasn't much for conversation when her friend the Harpy wasn't around and the vampire named Kim always had a Gargoyle with glasses named Max that went wherever he went. 

Marinette assumed they all must be friends and that as long as she could walk behind Adrien and Nino on their way to the school's basement she didn't need to ask for everyone's names yet. 

When the headmaster appeared the chatter amongst the students vanished and a faint chill filled the air. 

"That's Adrien's father by the way." Alya whispered as Marinette stared at the headmaster. 

There was something off about him, but she couldn't figure out what just by looking. 

Mermaids were known for their voices and their water magic not their powers of discernment.

"As you should have been made aware, the item you choose today will decide your magical ability and overall success at this school. Choose wisely." The headmaster warned them.

However, this was news to Marinette and he suddenly disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

As the idle chatter resumed at full volume, she started to panic and turned to the Djinn on her left. 

"What did he mean by your item will choose your success?" 

Unfortunately Alya was distracted by their teacher's instructions for how to navigate the winding staircases and didn't have the time or the attention span to answer Marinette's question before the class started on their way to the basement. 

"Alya." Marinette whined, tugging on her friend's sleeve as they passed under overgrown vines and stepped over uneven tiles. 

"It will be fine Marinette," Alya assured her, "It's just like an adventure to find a treasure-"

"And if you choose a worthless treasure, we'll all know how successful you'll be in school and life." The annoying voice of Chloe Bourgeois, was something Marinette couldn't recognize before, but now that Chloe was starting to get on her nerves it was getting easier to tell her voice apart from the other girls in their class. 

"Chloe just thinks she's going to go places because her father pays for the school." The Harpy chimed in, flapping her wings to land beside Alya and Marinette. 

The tight spiral staircase they were walking, didn't leave much room for conversation unless standing on a stable platform. 

The teacher had instructed them to keep moving but since most of the students had the ability to fly, those who didn't would be slowing the rest of them down if they stopped. 

The Harpy didn't seem to care if she stopped near Marinette and Alya to rest her wings and shortly after her friend Juleka stepped off her broom to join them. 

"My name is Rose and this is Juleka." The Harpy smiled, her friend Juleka tipped her hat. 

Marinette nodded and replied with a smile as well. "Nice to meet you."

**_"OUT OF MY WAY!"_ **

**_"HA! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D SHOW UP!"_ **

The stairwell echoed with shouting and laughter as a girl with pink hair shoved past Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka. 

Rose squawked clearly startled and Juleka almost dropped her broom.  

Alya was so surprised her hair enlightened into a flame and Marinette slipped off the platform. 

Adrien and Nino had kept walking along with everyone else but when Marinette screamed, Adrien reached out his hand to grab her. 

Kim who had been the other student racing the pink haired girl down the stairs, dove to assist Adrien, and Nino who was trying to help. 

Luckily Nathanaël who was the other warlock at the school besides Adrien, was smart enough to conjure a huge puff pastry where he was standing at the foot of the stairs.  

Covered in powdered sugar, Adrien, Nino, Kim and Marinette, awkwardly crawled off the smashed dessert. 

"Now that's what I call a sweet landing." The Gargoyle sneered fixing his glasses. 

Adrien thought it was funny, but when he saw Marinette's bright red face, his smile faded.  

Their teacher was less than pleased and when the rest of the class caught up, the pink haired girl fell to her knees.  

"AGH! I never lose!"  

The girl's name was Alix and her father was the teacher in charge of this little field trip.  

Kim was smart enough to stay quiet about how happy he was that he won the race to the bottom of the stairs but Alix's father was less than impressed.  

"You are in a lot of trouble young lady." 

"But Dad it was just-" 

Alya nudged Marinette's side and mouthed the words 'make a rain cloud.' and Marinette gave her a nod in return. 

She hadn't done much weather magic, but a fine mist or small rain shower should wash off the powdered sugar that was all over the floor and other students who were already at the bottom of the stairs. 

Adrien decided to join in and after the shower, he dried everyone off with a bit of his own magic. 

After everything was settled and the pastry cleaned up, the class carried on and kept walking until they reached the large storage room. 

"Search the room until you find something that calls out to you, if you don't find anything that stands out, we'll have one of the oracles read your aura and deliver the item to your room since you were unable to sense it's true power." 

Every time the teachers or students talked about their magic item it sounded like some incredibly important object and Marinette was finding it hard to find something that felt like it held that sort of significance to her.  

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloe found items rather quickly and had decided they'd have lunch while they waited for the other students to find theirs. 

While looking through a dusty dresser, Marinette found a small box and just as she was about to open it, Alya appeared behind her. 

"Find something yet?" 

"I guess so.." Marinette replied, storing the box in her purse. 

She'd open it later and see if it was anything special, for now her stomach had started to growl and she was tired of looking around a room filled with junk. 

"Tomorrow is a full moon by the way." Alya informed Marinette. "Alix and her father are werewolves, so that's why they're so moody." 

"Oh- I, didn't really notice.." 

Again the annoying voice of Chloe Bourgeois rang through the air with a laugh. "Of course you wouldn't fish girl, Alix smells like a wet dog but now that you're here, your fish smell overpowers her foul odor." 

"It's time to go." The teacher called and Alya sighed heavily. "Well, today has been fun huh?" 

Marinette chuckled lightly and gave her friend a nod. 

Maybe tomorrow would be better and maybe less life threating. 

 


	4. Black Diamond Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought first impressions were hard, you should try not making a fool of yourself in front of your crush every day. Especially if you have a monstrous elf and easily-influenced witch after you.

Dinner that night was less than exemplary. 

To make up for that terrible tumble off the spiral staircase, Adrien and Nino decided they'd sit and talk to Marinette and Alya. 

Chloe was so upset that she ordered Sabrina to put a jinx on the split pea soup bowl and when Marinette dipped the serving spoon in, the soup erupted out of it's vessel and all over her. 

At first no one knew what happened or who would do such a thing, until Chloe exploded with laughter. 

Marinette was too embarrassed and dripping with soup to stay in the dining hall and Ayla followed after her as she ran to her room to change. 

"Chloe's not an elf, she's a monster!" Marinette cried, tracking green footsteps down the hall, making her easy to follow. 

"Marinette!" Alya called after her, "We could try to get her back? I could put firecrackers under her bed." 

"No, it's fine, I just won't talk to Adrien and maybe she won't pick on me so much." 

Alya didn't know what to say, she knew that was why Chloe seemed to hate Marinette so much but Marinette wasn't the only person Chloe harassed. 

Marinette wasn't in the mood to discuss it any further, all she wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. 

Alya said she'd go back to dinner and explain what happened to Adrien and Nino, but the next day didn't turn out to be any better. 

Class had started bright and early, with everyone but Marinette dozing off and yawning. 

No one could really focus on their studies, but that seemed to be the intention of the personified owl who called himself their morning teacher. 

If he couldn't sleep during the day like he was used to, he was going to teach his class right before he we went to bed. 

Before Marinette went to bed, she'd opened the box she picked up the day before. It didn't look like much; but the black diamond earrings she found inside, she wore to class, and after a while people started to notice them. One person in particular, who she had hoped she had heard the last from, was more than happy to relentlessly pester her about them. 

"You know coal isn't a gemstone right, fish-girl? What, did you borrow those earrings from your firebug roommate?" 

"Chloe your insults aren't even making any sense this early in the morning, can't you give it a rest?" Alya snapped. 

"So she did borrow them from you! Ew, I'd never wear something that looks so horrible." Chloe continued until someone else joined the conversion and made Marinette's face turn a bright shade of red for the third day in a row.

"Chloe, that's enough."

Adrien had grown tired of Chloe's incessant bullying of everyone in the class, but when her attacks started to focus on only one person Adrien couldn't remain silent. 

"Adrien?!" Chloe began, close to tears, "W-what do you mean?! I'm just having some fun with her, she knows I don't really mean it." 

Nino joined in and surprisingly moved to stand beside Marinette. "Chloe, there's a difference between teasing someone and just being mean." 

Marinette quickly covered her ears with her hands as Nino leaned over to look at the earrings. "These are black diamonds, where I'm from they're extremely rare, I never thought I'd seen them in person. We have the largest collection of precious stones and metals, where did you get them?"  

"I-uh, found them in a little box, while we were in the basement.." Replied Marinette.

She wasn't the biggest fan of being the center of attention, and neither was the teacher while he was trying to teach a class.

"Chloe, Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya. Headmaster's office. Now!"  

Reluctantly the five children gathered their things and started towards the office. 

Chloe's arms were folded over her chest as she walked with her nose upturned. "This is all your fault fish-girl, if you could only learn how to take a joke we wouldn't be in this mess."  

"And if you didn't feel the need to pick on me-" 

Everyone stopped when a large crack rang through the halls. 

Sabrina had lit a firecracker that was under Alya's chair just so she'd be sent to the headmaster's office with Chloe, and soon the disheveled redhead came running down the hall after them.

"Wow." Nino muttered as Sabrina bent over, panting from the run. "Now that's what I call loyalty..." 

Chloe was unfazed and started walking again. "What took you so long?"

Sabrina apologized and the four who were left standing in the hallway exchanged looks. 

Chloe was let off with a warning and Sabrina got two weeks of kitchen duty for disrupting the class, But Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya were told their punishment would be decided later that week. 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, magic was proving more difficult for some students than others, and Adrien seemed to excel in everything he put his mind to. 

The boy was near perfect and a promising student, while Marinette stumbled through her lessons and failed to do simple magical tasks. 

It was night and day between them and she felt awful and discouraged. 

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry." Alya assured her. "You should have seen me when I first started learning my fire spells. I had to start them early because I kept lighting the curtains on fire." 

The two girls laughed and somehow Alya's kind words managed to lift Marinette's spirits. "You're right, I won't give up! No matter what!" 


End file.
